How To Help A Bad Boy?
by Barbie190
Summary: When Resident BadBoy of Marino High hides a big secret. Ally Dawson seems to be the only person who cares. Will Ally be able to return that hope he once had? {Inspiration of *How To Change A Bad Boy*}
1. Chapter 1

_He was just trying to leave with what he had left. He could care less if what he did will put him in danger. There was nobody left to help him. At least that what he thought {Inspiration of *How To Change A Bad Boy*}_

**Hey guys this is my first story so I'm sorry if it's not that good. This story is actually kind of based of *How To Change A Bad Boy* I just I got obsessed with it but the story is no longer in fanfiction so I'm really sad about it. Does lucky ones who got the chance to read it will know what I'm talking about. **

**Declaimer: I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy it! Btw it contains swearing and maybe they would be some steamy stuffs and those kind of things.**

* * *

_**Ally POV**_

I was running late for my next class. I just had to finish writing some lyrics didn't I? Anyway as soon as I turned the corner of the corridor to get to my next class I bumped into someone. My books went flying across the hall. I quickly started to picking up all my things while trying to apologize to the person I crashed, but as soon I lifted my head my eyes caught the glimpse of red lip stick. I internally flinched. I knew exactly who wore that kind of lipstick. My eyes focused on the girl in front of me. Brooke Sims. The most popular girl in school. She had everything a girl wanted. Perfect hair, perfect teeth, a perfect nose, an awesome body not to mention every guy wanted her, the again maybe because she was the biggest (pardon my language) slut in school.

My mind went completely blank. You see, since I'm not the most social person I don't have many friends. In fact I just have one her name is Trish. Trish is the outgoing of the two while I'm the awkward dorky goody-two-shoes and so I usually get bullied, especially by Brooke. So when my mind finally registers that she was talking, well more like screaming to me and I snapped out of my own little world.

"Are you deaf or something!? I told you to move out of my way I don't have time for you sorry little ass right now and unless you want me to slap you right across your face I suggest you take off now!" Brooke said to me in an unusual condescending voice.

I mean she's always like this but I never seen her so furious like this time so I didn't want to press my luck and moved as fast as I could. As soon as I stepped out of her way she continued walking muttering some unpleasant swearing. The only thing you could hear was the sound of her three-inch heels echoing across the schools hallways until I heard my name called by my best friend Trish.

"Ally are you okay? I came as fast as I heard the voice of that bitch" flinch.

"I'm okay Trish thanks though but surprisingly she didn't do anything to me this time. She sounded more furious than ever"

"Is that even possible?" Trish interjected.

"I don't know but she did sound pretty upset I'm just glad she didn't take it out on me" I said in relief.

* * *

After I finish convincing Trish that I was fine I figured that my class would be most definitely over and although I am an A straight student I couldn't bring myself to explain everything that happened to the teacher while everybody else eyed me like a rotten piece of meat. My stage fright will just kick in so I decided to just go straight to lunch since I had free period for next class. Of course I'll make sure to have my notes complete and ask the teacher for a review.

Soon the bell rang and students started to fill the hallways, some trying to get to their lockers others to their next class, some just hanging around, and others heading to the cafeteria. I was on my way to meet up with Trish since she had to go for her things in over to meet with me, when I saw Austin Moon. You could say he is your average bad boy. He had messy blonde air, brown eyes and he was well formed. He had all the girls at his feet. Everybody wanted to be his friend, but yet I think most of them were scared of him. Rumor has it that he goes to the school's rooftop to drink and that he uses every girl. One day he is sucking faces with someone and the next you see and the next day you see her crying. So yeah he has a pretty bad reputation even with teachers. I heard he goes to class when he wants which is really unusual and when the teachers are lecturing him he disrespects them throwing some nasty words to them. Eventually teachers stop bothering him because it was no use, but what shocks ne is that even though he never attends class he has straight A's because I study and pay in class but he doesn't seem the type of person to study let alone read a book.

I think he caught me staring at him because next thing I know I felt my face burning from embarrassment. I hang my head down but when I look up again he was gone. Hm. My thoughts where suddenly interrupted by Trish.

"Hey sorry I kept you waiting. Some stupid freckle kid was telling me his ginger bread house" I looked at her questionly but I just shrugged it off.

"So are you gonna tell me who you were staring at?" Trish asked.

"Me?" "No my grand ma of course you who else?" She said a little annoyed.

"Gosh somebody has their panties in a twist"

"Sorry it's just I didn't have a good night sleep" I smiled at her.

"It's okay Trish" We started walking through the door of the cafeteria to find it crowed with students.

"So are you gonna tell me who you were staring at earlier?"

"Oh it was just Austin Moon" Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you check out guys? Not to mention Austin Moon" I let out a laugh as we took our trays.

"I wasn't checking him out I was just looking around and he just happened to land on my sight that's all"

"Oh I bet he was looking for his next victim. I heard he hooked with Sara at a party and then he left. Apparently he was just looking for a good time" Trish explained as she took a bite from her lunch.

I looked at her ready to scoff her. "Trish you shouldn't believe everything people say maybe it was just a misunderstanding"

"Are you kidding me? That guy is bad news. Why are you even defending him? Do you like have a crush on him or what?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Of course not Trish it's just I kind of know what it feels to be judged when they don't even know you"

You see since Brooke hates me, she spreads fake rumors about me like for example that I sleep with every guy I see. I had some boys trying to get in my pants the first weeks I started school. I was so creeped out and I think Trish saw it too because fortunately for me she came to the rescue. That's how I became friend with Trish. She may be small but never ever try to mess with her unless you want to die instantly. She's been there for me all this time and is the only person who would actually try to know the real me not the one everybody invents.

I guess that's just how high school works, everybody living a big fat lie and your either the one who starts them or the one living them. By now people know me as the school's nerd. Is the best thing someone has ever call me, if you ask me.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Is just, it is kind of hard to believe considering all his past antecedents."

"Beauty is but skin-deep"

"Speaking of beauty you don't find him the least attractive? The guy can be a total jackass but you gotta admit his pretty damn hot" she said with a hint of sexiness on her voice waiting for me to respond.

"I guess. I mean he's not bad looking"

* * *

We continued talking until the bell rung. The rest of the day went by very fast. I told Trish that I would talk to her later since I forgot my songbook in my locker and I have had this tune in head all day.

There was no one around everybody had already left. Or so I thought. When I took my songbook out of my locker I quickly started scribbling some lyrics but my inspiration faded when I heard the sound of someone being pushed against a locker. I ran to see what all the noise was about and I gasped when I saw the scene that was taking place in front of my eyes.

I was wide eyed with my mouth-hung open, but what shocked me the most was the guy who held Austin. He had a pocketknife ready to be stabbed into him. I stood there in shock not knowing what to do. Was I about to witness a murder?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey Guys! let me just tell you I love your reviews. Thank you so much for them and for adding me to your favorites. I'm sorry if you were expecting for me to upload them the next day or sooner but I will be updating them once a week and that means every Sunday. If I finish them before sunday I might post them sooner. _**

**_Declaimer I don't own anything. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

What do I do? What do I do!? Think Ally!

"Hey!" Really that's the best you could do?

But apparently that was enough since that helped Austin to get out of the guy's grip. The guy looked at me and just like that he was knocked out on the floor. I started at both wide eyes. I was having a debate whether if the punch Austin threw to him was enough to kill him or just enough for him to be passed out.

Austin just started at me with a blank face, he checked for a pulse in the guy's wrist and then he looked up at me.

"He's alive" he stumbled to the school exit.

Is he crazy!? He's just going to leave him there? All bloody and unconscious? Should I remain, in the school hallways? I lift my head at the sound of a loud thud to see a groaning Austin lying in the floor. I ran towards Austin to help him stand. I put one of his arms around my neck so he could support on me while I grab him by the waist

"You shouldn't be here" he said to me.

I just ignored him while thinking what to do. Do I take him to the nurse? Although I think she already left. What about the hospital? I mean he seems to be in a pretty bad condition.

"I don't want you to take me to the hospital"

"How did you –

"You where thinking out loud"

"Oh" I blushed embarrassed that he had to listen to my rambling.

Austin tried to stand up by his own but failed miserably. Luckily I caught him in time before he could land on the floor.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled with a clearly tired voice trying to get free from me.

"I'm going to lead you to the nursery so I can help you cleanup"

* * *

After a lot of struggles we finally arrived at the nursery and just like I predicted no one was there. I laid Austin down on the bed and looked for a first aid kit. I finally found one and I put it on the table near the bed Austin was and took out whatever I needed to clean him up. Honestly I don't know what I was doing it's not everyday I help someone injure. All I knew is that he needed my help. I grabbed a towel and poured some alcohol in it while I started cleaning Austin face.

He looked horrible. He had a black eye; his bottom lip was all swollen. He would definitely have a bruise in his left cheek and to top it all he had a few scratches on the other one and a pretty deep wound near his right eyebrow.

Austin flinched when I started rubbing the wound near his eyebrow with the towel.

"Ouch! It hurts" Austin said.

"Well if you just stopped moving around and let me– stop! Jus– Austin! Stop"

"Okay okay I'm sorry" I then proceeded to clean his leap.

He looked so calm. Where all those rumors about Austin true? And who was that guy anyway? Now that I think about it, he looked kind of familiar. Why would he want to harm Austin? It looked like they knew each other. My ramble soon was interrupted by Austin's voice.

"Please don't say anything of what you saw down there"

"I won't" I promised.

Our gazes met as we both turn to look at each other. I never realized he had a hazel gleam in his brown eyes. You couldn't notice unless you where really near him. We were both just staring at each other when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" silence.

"Alright I'll meet you there in 20 minutes" Austin hung up and began walking towards the door.

"Wait!" He turned around.

"What?"

"Who was that guy? He actually looked familiar"

"It's not your business"

"Okay then. Well where are you going can't you see the state you are in? And shouldn't we call the police?" He began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I ask a little offended.

"You" He simply answered then continue to laugh. "Look little girl you shouldn't be poking your nose where nobody call you. Thanks for helping me but I'm pretty sure I can handle it from here alright?" He didn't even wait for me to answer and marched to the doors while I stood there dumbfounded.

I grab my belongings and I hurried to catch up with Austin. He was walking down the hall as if nothing ever happen.

"Hey wait up!" But he was already out in the school's parking lot putting on his helmet and climbing his motorcycle.

"Austin where are you going?" He smirked at me and said, "Don't worry about me little girl. Later" and with that he took off.

I heard a grunt coming from inside the school and realize that maybe it was the guy who tried to stab Austin. I wanted answers but I sure didn't want to stay and find out by questioning that slayer over there. So I did what a normal person would do in this kind of situations. I run. I sprint down the street until I reached the 'Mall of Miami' never stopping to take a deep breath until I saw the place I was looking for. Sonic Boom, my dad's music store which is also where I work.

* * *

I don't think I ever run that fast in my life. I arrived panting to the store finally catching my breath. To my surprise the store was open with costumers inside and Trish stood behind the counter reading a magazine.

"Hey Trish" She looked up and smile when she saw me.

"Oh hey Ally I didn't hear you coming in"

"Am I dreaming or are you actually working?"

You see, I was actually impressed to see Trish working and helping me out, not that she never did but when it comes to work … Well let's just say she isn't very fond of the idea of working. She has had maximum around 34 jobs in a month.

"Well nice of you to show up. Your dad asked me to help him since you weren't here. You know how much I hate working! It's so exhausting. Where were you anyway? And why do you look like you just run a marathon?"

"It's a long story"

I didn't know if it was a good idea to tell Trish, I mean after all, Austin told me not to say anything but Trish is my best friend and I have never kept a secret from her, she would be mad if I don't tell her, but then again also will Austin.

"Ally are you okay? You spaced out"

"Oh I'm sorry Trish I didn't notice"

"Ally what's wrong" she asked concerned closing her magazine to stand in front of me.

I decided that I shouldn't tell Trish at least not yet after all I did promise it to Austin and I never broke my promises. I was just worried that Trish would get it out of me. Sometimes I even think she knows me better than I know myself and when Trish wants something she always gets it no matter what.

"Nothing! Why would you think there's something wrong? Everything is fine ja ja ja" I laughed nervously.

"Ally. Tell me what it is" said Trish.

"Amm I – I — "Ally honey can you come upstairs for a moment please!" my dad yelled from his office at the top of the stairs of sonic boom.

Relief wash over me "Yeah! I'm coming! Sorry Trish but I gotta go and see what dad needs" I said apologetically.

She eyed me suspiciously but then sighed "Alright I will let you go, but just this time. Your lucky I got to go back to job so they can fire me. I'll text you later. Bye" and with that she was gone. I sighed once again in relief. This is going to be more difficult to hide than I expected it.

* * *

A day after all that chaos that went on back at school on Tuesday my alarm clock went off. I reluctantly woke up remembering everything that happened. I made a mental note to talk to Austin. I took a quick shower, curled my hair, brushed my teeth and put on some light make up. I wore white jeans, a green t-shirt with a white 38 in front, and my brown boots.

I went down stairs to have some breakfast to find a note from my father telling me he went to his buddy's wedding in Tampa and would be back in a week. Typical dad. Well at least I had the house for myself. I quickly grabbed my bag and my songbook and headed to another day of school.

* * *

**Author's note: A? (I think) if your reading this I wanted to ask for your help like you said please.**


End file.
